


Spin The Bottle

by anniescatboy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AOT AU, AOT AU Highschool, AOT Highschool, First Kiss, Kissing, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, Spin the Bottle, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniescatboy/pseuds/anniescatboy
Summary: there is a highschool party full of all the AOT characters and Sasha comes up with an amazing ideas that connects people!
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Hitch Dreyse/Marlo Sand | Marlowe Freudenberg, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	1. The Beginning of a Game

Armin was sitting down on the couch next to a passed out kid when Sasha ran up to him

"Armin! I got some people together and we're gonna play spin the bottle! You wanna play with us?"

"Umm" Armin thought. "Who's gonna be there?"

"Mikasa, Jean, Eren, Reiner, Ymir, Historia, and others!" 

"Oh, uh, sure, I got nothing better to do." Armin sighed while getting up

"Oh yeah" Sasha remembered "Annie is in there as well"

Armin stopped in his tracks

"What's wrong Arm-" Sasha stopped

"OHHH YEAH!" Sasha screamed "I FORGOT YOU LI-"

Armin slammed his hands over her mouth

"Shut it potato girl, only you and you only can know." Armin said with a dead-pan expression

"But Armin, if you play with us, this can finally be your chance to finally kiss her!" 

Armin sighed "Fine, lets go."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Alright!" Sasha clapped her hand together. "Is everyone here?"

Everyone confirms that they are present

"Okay! A few ground rules!" Sasha exclaimed

"One. The kiss MUST be on the lips, no pussy shit on the cheek! Two, the kiss must be for more than three seconds or more, if it is a peck, you are out of here! 3. Have fun! Don't worry, you won't get infected haha" Sasha announced before sitting down.

"Alright Sasha calm down, everyone ready?" Jean said while gripping the bottle in his hand "Lets do this thing!"

Jean spins the empty beer bottle on the cold wooden floor, landing on Marco.

"YOOOO JEAN PUCKER UP!" Connie yelled

"HAHAHAHAHA oh lord" Eren laughed

Jean looked at Marco laughing "You ready Marco?"

"Just do it Jean" Marco said. 

Jean leaned in and kissed him for 3 seconds on the dot.

"God why would I agree to do that" Jean sighed

"At least the girls know you're a good kisser now" Marco said while winking at him

"Ooh, sounds like Jean got some good lips, you ladies better get ready" Reiner laughed

"Yeah yeah whatever" Sasha sighed "Armin, you're up next" 

Armin hadn't been paying attention at all for Jean and Marco, his mind was full of other things... and a certain person.

"Armin... Armin...? ARMIN!" Mikasa yelled

"HUH WHAT HI!" Armin yelped being thrown out of his daydream

"It's your turn to spin the bottle" Mikasa explained

"Oh... yeah I forgot... sorry" Armin mumbled while grabbing the bottle

He didn't want to do this, he only wanted to go home. There were a few people he didn't mind kissing but besides that he wanted to leave.

Armin spun the bottle and focused on the how it was spinning so much that he didn't notice that it stopped and who it stopped on.

Once Armin got a grip on reality he looked up at who he has to kiss and his eyes connected with hers, both wide open.

It landed on Annie.


	2. Lips that only one could love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin and Annie kiss and so do Ymir and Historia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoy!

Everyone knew Annie as a cold, emotionless, woman who cared for none and they were correct... for the most part. The thing is she did have a soft spot, for only one person, Armin Arlert. She always knew him as a quiet nerd who was also very well known but obviously didn't enjoy it. He was a weak boy, but very strong with his smarts, and that was very attractive to her and she had no clue why. Reiner noticed her crush on him along with Bertholdt to his dismay. They constantly tease her for it, even locking them in the cramped janitors closet one time. She never was good with hiding her feelings when it comes to love, everyone knew she had a crush on her, besides Armin, but no one said anything... until right now.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OH MY GOD" Hitch screamed

"AY AY LETS GO ARMIN OKAY BRO" Jean yelled as he shook him

"You smart fuck, you calculated this spin to land on her, didn't you?" Ymir said 

"I wish I had that type of power" Eren said

Armin stared at Annie while his entire face turning red

Annie stared back at Armin, her whole face being filled with blood

"ooh" Historia said "I think we got to love birds here guys!" 

Armin and Annie both jolted their heads at Historia and then back at each other.

"S-So... I guess we have to m-m-make out... now?" Armin struggled to get the words out of his lips.

"Umm, w-well yeah I guess we do" Annie stuttered

"Oh my GOD! What a snooze fest" Hitch said while rolling her eyes. "Just make out and go come on now"

Hitch proceeded to grab the back of Annie's shirt and pushed her towards Armin when she landed on top of him on the floor and their lips connecting. 

They stayed like that for 10 seconds, making out.

Once Annie came out of her lip coma and realized what was going on, she immediately jumped off him and sat back down, face still red as ever.

"YEAH NOW THATS MORE LIKE IT! GOOD JOB ARMIN!" Connie said while helping Armin back up

"Good job on your first kiss AND with the girl you like!" Sasha said

Everyone sat their in silence, the music in the background faintly playing through the walls.

Armin slowly turned towards Sasha with a petrified look on his face

"S-S-Sasha." Armin said

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Sasha said confused.

The large smile turned into a gigantic expression of fear and shock on her face.

"O-O-Oh my god... Armin, I'm so so so sorry, Armin I'm sorry" Sasha repeated while hugging Armin

Armin then looked over at Annie who, to his shock, had a big smile with some shock and disbelief on her face

"Y-You like me?" Annie said in disbelief 

Armin sighed "Yes... Yes I do."

"Do you wanna talk about it? Alone?"

"Yeah... Yeah that would be nice" Armin said while releasing himself from Sasha's arms and follow Annie out the door and into the bathroom.

"Well, that was awkward" Ymir said "Anyways lets get back to the game!" She said trying to distract everyone from what just went down.

Ymir takes the bottle and spins it with lots of force 

Ymir did not want it to land on anyone... anyone besides Historia and too her disbelief, it did!

Both Ymir and Historia's face lighted up with glee

"Ymir! That's so funny!" Historia laughed "Anyways how shou-" 

Historia was cut off my Ymir's lunging at her and making out with her

They made out for over 30 seconds and had no plans of stopping until Marlowe pulled Ymir off her

"Just because you love her doesn't mean you can fuck her in front of us all" Marlowe said with a serious expression

"I mean I wasn't opposed to it" Historia said with a smirk

Sasha sighed "okay my turn! who ever I kiss better like strawberries!"


	3. Strawberry Kisses

Sasha spins the bottle with excitement, eager to connect lips with anyone and everyone.

The tip of the bottle lands on, you guessed it, Mikasa Ackerman.

"Oh shit" Connie said quietly.

Jean gave Sasha a stare so piercing that it can cause one to bleed.

"Mikasa?" Sasha said confused "It landed on... Mikasa?"

"Yes? Is that a problem?" Mikasa said worried.

"Oh, uh, no, no, no, not at all!" Sasha said.

'This isn't who I wanted to kiss but I'm not complaining, Sasha is a cute girl so what's the worst that could happen? Plus, she said that her lips taste like strawberries' Mikasa thought to herself

"Anyways cmere you Asian Goddess!" Sasha yelled before jumping to Mikasa.

"Why would refer to me as an Asi-" Mikasa said before being cut off by Sasha's fruity lips connected with hers.

The smooching continued for the next 10 seconds before Mikasa pushed Sasha off of her.

"Jesus Christ Sasha, I knew you liked girls but I didn't know you were so passionate about kissing them!" Historia said while laughing.

"I mean yeah it's Mikasa, with those luscious lips, soft skin, and her beautiful ti-" Sasha says before Eren slaps his hand over her mouth

"Okay that's enough Sasha" 

"Oh sorry, I seems I started rambling again" Sasha apologized.

"Oh no don't be, I'm flattered" Mikasa said with a faint blush on her face.

"Ooh okay little lesbian lovers" Ymir said. "Hitch, it's your turn!"

"Oooh okay lets go!" Hitch said excitedly while gripping the bottle.

'I wonder who it will land on. Armin in the other room talking to Annie so he's out of the count. Jean seems nice and Marco said he was a good kisser so that could work out. Speaking of Marco, he seems like a sweet boy, I wouldn't mind kissing him. Eren... no. So that only leaves... Marlowe. His haircut is very gross and his nose is weird but he is a nice guy honestly' 

Hitch finally spun the bottle and it landed on Marlowe.

Hitch sighed "Whatever, at least it's not Eren."

"Hey!" Eren yelled.

"Shut it, come here bowl boy" Hitch said seductively while crawling on all 4's towards Marlowe.

"God damn Hitch, I see you" Ymir yelled in support

"Okay Hitch, stop with the antics, let's just get this over with" Marlowe said

Hitch still crawled over to Marlowe seductively, ass swaying in the air just enough for him to notice.

As Hitch finally reached Marlowe, she slowly climbed on top of him, pushing him to the floor, and began making out with him.

After about 20 second, Historia wanted to move on to the next person and pulled Hitch off of Marlowe, whos paralyzed on the floor with shock. 

'I planned on doing that anyways, no matter who it was honestly' Hitch thought to herself.

"Alright finally it's my turn!" Eren said excitedly

But first, a conversation between 2 awkward blondes.


	4. A Blonde's confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin and Annie love confession!

While walking to the bathroom with Annie, Armin thought to himself.

'Is this really happening to me? Does she actually like me? I mean, she was blushing a lot AND smiling at me when Sasha called me out. She never smiles!' Armin thought to himself.

'Well... she does seem to show some emotions towards me... wait there's no way she likes me... there's just no w-' Armin was cut off by Annie.

"Hey! Hello? Anyone there?" Annie said to the quiet boy.

"Oh uh yeah sorry just thinking." Armin responded. "So, as you know now, I like you, like... A LOT" 

"Yeah I heard." Annie said with a blush rising up to her face "... and I like you too..."

Armin looks up at Annie in surprise.

"You... do?" 

"Yes"

"For how long?" Armin asked.

"About 3 years or so" Annie said trying not to make awkward eye contact.

"W-Why?" Armin questioned her.

"I don't know, you're sweet, you're nice, you try to talk to me when most people are even scared to look at me, you're a cute boy, everything about you just makes me feel warm." Annie confessed "God I sound so stupid for saying that."

"No! No! It's flattering honestly!" Armin reassured her. "But like when did you realize you liked me?" 

"What is this? 20 questions?" 

"Can you just answer?" 

Annie sighed. "Fine"

"It was back in middle school when Eren was picking on me and you stepped up for me and kept me safe, no one ever cared about me that much before so I just, fell in... love? I guess that's why. You calm me down, my mood brightens when I see you honestly." Annie explained. "How long did you like me?"

"For like 2 years or so now" Armin said. "I honestly started liking you when we got stuck in that janitor's closet together" Armin started to explain.

"I guess the tension in there and you not pulverizing me was sweet and seeing you blush because I got closer to you trying to get out even though it was locked just made me really happy." Armin chuckled. 

"Oh yeah" Annie laughed "That was a funny experience"

"I honestly think at that moment is when we both fell in love" Armin said.

"Ugh don't call it love Armin." Annie said.

"I mean... am I wrong?" Armin asked with a smirk.

"...well no... but like shut up!" Annie yelped at him.

"Exactly what I thought" Armin chuckled. "Well... does this mean we're dating now?" 

"I... guess it does" Annie said with a smile.

"I guess we should get back to the room" Armin said.

"I guess we should." Annie said.

Annie kissed him on the lips and took his hand and brought him back to the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short, im very tired but next chapter will be good!


End file.
